


Admittance

by Sheyshen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, IA story spoilers kinda, airi hates lying but it's her job, do blasters make a lot of noise?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheyshen/pseuds/Sheyshen
Summary: Airi comes clean about her connections with the SIS to Theron





	

                The quiet sound of a gunshot echoed through the vast cavern Major Aygo and the rest of the military used for rest and prep between missions, With a second and third following close behind. The silencer of the end of the sniper rifle muffled most of the sound as each shot was taken. The sharp clang of metal rung out immediately as three cans were shot off the ledge of the landing bay.

                Airi let out a steady breath as she pushed herself off the cold stone floor she was kneeling on and she inspected her gun. The aim was off, she could feel it, and the practice help confirm her suspicions. Placing the gun on the floor, she pulled her legs out from under her, and retrieved a small pack from her belt. Then she emptied its contents on the floor before her, picking out pieces to use as she fixed a loose spring and what looked to be a faulty wire.

                After making her repairs she took aim again at the remaining can and snapped the shot, the impact from the bolt ringing loudly. She nodded in approval at the improvement.

                "Working hard as always, I see." A voice on her right caused her to jump, turning her red eyes up to look at the newcomer. Ardun grinned at her, a proud glimmer in his eyes, "Commander, you really should take the day off." He said with a faultered voice, his smile disappearing suddenly.

                Airi blinked a few times, the figure who she thought was Ardun Kothe knelt down close to her, his appearance shifting to the true speaker, "Are you alright, Airi?" Theron asked, his voice filled with concern.

                "Yeah. I'm..." She paused, running her hand through her dark blue hair, and shaking her head to clear her mind. "I'm fine, just thought you were someone else for a moment."

                She had hoped the episodes would've passed by now. Even after everything that had happened, she would still see people who weren't actually there, the after effects of the drug that Watcher X had helped her create still strong in her system months -- technically years -- later.

                Theron sat down next to her, taking her weapon from her shaking hand and placing it to the side. He placed his arm around her, holding her gently. He had noticed her spacing out during their down time, appearing startled at sudden movements or just staring blankly for a few moments before snapping back to reality and carrying on as if nothing had happened. Theron had always assumed it had something to do with her life in the empire before this, but could never bring himself to ask.

                "If you want to talk about it, I'm here." He gripped her shoulder reassuringly, giving her a small smile.

                "It's fine. It's difficult to explain anyway." She said, gripping his hand and looking away. She hadn't told anyone about what intelligence and the Sith had done to her. Hadn't told anyone about what she had done after hearing the truth.

                "You know, I can be quite understanding." He laughed quietly. "Or is it something I might get sniped for knowing? Would I have to worry about Lana killing me in my sleep for knowing Imperial secrets?"

                Airi laughed, "No, but I might be the one worrying about that."

                Theron looked at her, cocking an eyebrow at the admission, "Now I'm really interested." He scooched over so he was sitting in front of her, and took her hands in his. "Let's hear it."

                She looked at him sadly, "You'll be mad at me though." She spoke quietly, glancing down at their hands as he squeezed them reassuringly. Sighing she nodded, "Fine. I'll tell you." She looked up, meeting his expectant gaze, "But promise you won't breathe a word of this... and you won't get mad."

                "Promise."

                Airi took a steady breath before nodding, "This is a little difficult, but. Um." She laughed a little, gripping his hands. She hadn't told anyone, and had assumed Ardun hadn't either. So to tell someone her biggest secret, and one that could get her, and anyone else who might've known killed, was simply put - difficult.

"You know one of my code names, Cipher Nine, with Imperial Intelligence, correct."

                He nodded and waited for her to continue. Theron didn't want to rush her, whatever was bothering her had been something that she had kept hidden for some time now. Likely since before they had met.

                "As an agent I go by a few different ones, obviously. The empire likes their code names." She laughed uncomfortably. "The more recent name I went by. That I still go by now, hopefully, is…" She paused, debating once more. "I go by the name of Legate."

                Theron watched her carefully, the codename was one he had heard in passing but he couldn't recall where he had heard it.

                "It was given to me by the one who recruited me, officially recruited me anyway, into the SIS some time back."

                Theron's eyes widened at that admission. "What?!" He shouted, his voice causing a few heads to turn their way. He looked around, before leaning closer to her, speaking quietly. "You're SIS? Since when?"

                "Maybe about year or two before we had first met." She smiled, a hint of regret on her face. "I haven't told anyone." She paused, "I was recruited by Ardun Kothe after I had infiltrated his team for the empire. While working for him I had discovered some... things... that the Sith had done to my mind." She paused again, closing her eyes in thought. "Ardun had used me too, but he was honest about it after a point, and I just..." She shook her head. "I couldn't work for people who would brainwash me just for doing my job."

                "Ardun offered me a chance to join officially, and I took it, I just... I still get reactions from something I took to fix the damage that had been done to my mind. Seems ironic somehow actually."

                Theron waited a moment for her to continue before speaking, "Do you still report in?"

                "Not since being in carbonite, I haven't." She smiled at him. He didn't seem bothered by her admission, and the fact she was able to come clean about it after all this time made her feel more comfortable. "The last time I reported in was... After defeating Revan on Yavin I believe.” She paused “And before you ask, no, I've never been to any SIS base. I was in "Deep cover" so I doubt Ardun told anyone who I am aside from the director." Airi tapped his hands with her fingers as a form of air quotes.

                Theron leaned forward, kissing her softly before standing up and pulling her with him. "I'm glad you told me, always thought you were too good for the Imps." He grinned, winking as she laughed.

                "You're not mad?" She asked, cocking her head to the side and smiling at him sheepishly.

                "At you? Doubt I ever could be." He pulled her to him, resting his hands at her waist, "Honestly, it explains quite a bit. But it also makes me wonder…"

                "About what?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck, and smiled at him.

                "What you will do once this is over. Will you come over completely to the republic? Or..."

                She hummed quietly, "Guess we'll have to find out once we get there right? That's how the SIS does things, I believe."


End file.
